21 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3472 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3687); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3473 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3688); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Strażak Sam - Miłośnicy ptaków w opałach, odc. 7 (Fireman Sam // Twitchers in trouble, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Śmieci odc. 27 (Generalni uklid); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - W Łowiczu; program dla dzieci 09:20 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 25 - Jak przeżyliśmy szok (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 25 Jak Jsme Usichni Utrpeli Sok); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 123 (odc. 123); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 12 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Leśnym tropem - odc. 9; cykl reportaży 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 58; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 890; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Jan Serce - odc. 9/10 - Pożar serca; serial TVP 13:45 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 7 - finał; widowisko muzyczne 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1279; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP 16:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3474 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3689); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3475 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3690); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - Zostań mistrzem 12 (Franny's Feet / Whiz Kid); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Asteroida cz.2 (Asteroid ep. 2) 87'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1997) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Teleexpress nocą 22:45 Bez pardonu III - odc. 17, Nie ma dymu bez ognia (District, The III - ep. 17, Where there's smoke); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:30 Dobre, bo polskie - Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9 - Wesele; serial komediowy TVP 00:30 Dobre, bo polskie - Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda 27'; film TVP 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Kabaret Starszych Panów - Piosenki z cyklu "Divertimento"; widowisko 01:50 Możesz Więcej ; talk-show 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 8 cz.1/2 (34 cz. 1); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:20 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 8 cz.2/2 (34 cz. 2); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 5/26 Co słychać w morzu? (Odc 5/26 Sounds Of The Sea); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1 Ariel; serial TVP 08:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Mistrz intelektu (182); serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 142/162 Kapu (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 Kapu); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 16/25 (Out There) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Kraina Kanionów - odc. 24 (Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:50 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Na stanowisku 15:00 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 11/13 (19) Porwanie (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Sold Gold Headache); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - odc. 9/44 Łódź podwodna (Flipper ep. Submersible); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 15/24 (71) Będę żył, póki nie umrę (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9014, I?LL LIVE ?TIL I DIE); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Echa przeszłości; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Golf Pro Tour - odc. 6 18:38 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 8/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Dobranoc mamo, 10 minut później - Trąbka) 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dobranoc, mamo (Night, Mother) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986) Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.1.00 do godz.7.00 00:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dziesięć minut później: Trąbka (Ten Minutes Later: The Trumpet) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Finlandia, Chiny, Holandia (2002) 01:50 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:09 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:08 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Pierwsze kroki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 Miłość i władza - Bill Clinton i Hillary Rodham Clinton (Clintons) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.1.00 do godz.7.00 00:52 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:23 Kurier; STEREO 01:43 Pogoda; STEREO 01:46 Miłość i władza - Bill Clinton i Hillary Rodham Clinton (Clintons) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (347) - rozrywka 06:45 Sekret Laury (137) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV market 08:00 Wielka wygrana (75) - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie (52) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 09:30 Daleko od noszy (106) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 10:00 Czarodziejki (41) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999 11:00 Dotyk anioła (42) - serial familijny, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (41) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (160) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata 4 (64) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 14:45 Benny Hill (39) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza (63) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu (122) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 17:55 Miodowe lata 4 (65) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (64) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 20:00 Mamuśki (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:30 Mamuśki (16) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 21:00 Zasady walki - film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 2000 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Chirurdzy 2 (32) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 00:20 Threshold strategia przetrwania (8) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2005 tylko dla dorosłych 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini (419) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 02:20 Nocne randki (153) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 05:00 Music Spot (127) - rozrywka TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość 2 (18/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej interaktywny 10:05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 12:25 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Na Wspólnej (800) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:30 Na Wspólnej (801) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:55 Na Wspólnej (802) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:20 Pogoda na miłość 2 (19/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 15:20 Prawo pożądania (133/143) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 20:55 Detektyw Monk 4 (12/16) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 21:55 Dowody zbrodni 3 (9/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005 22:55 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 23:55 Projekt plaża nocą tylko dla dorosłych 00:25 Nie z tego świata 1 (19/22) - serial sf, USA 2005 01:25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy tylko dla dorosłych 02:25 Telesklep 03:15 Uwaga! 03:35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Subaru 06.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (19) - serial animowany 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Saint-Tropez (21) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (40) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Arabela (9) - serial familijny 16.10 Beverly Hills 90210 (41) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 18.10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (22) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Kameleon: 2001 - thriller, USA 2001 22.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Cała prawda - talk show 02.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.55 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 03.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Podaruj serce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Know-How, Power i Deal; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Salon kresowy - Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Żydzi w Powstaniu Warszawskim 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens, Anna Kowalewska Onaszkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1273; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Rozmowy na temat - Tatry w albumach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Lekcja polskiego kina 71'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Nigdzie w świecie nie znajdziecie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Do góry nogami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Podaruj serce; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie. Krajobraz z lądolodem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Punkt widzenia - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Nowa Tradycja - "Kwadrofonik"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ludzie z Leśnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 18 Pod piramidami; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1273; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Kryptonim "Podmuch"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siedlisko - odc. 8/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Design szwedzki; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Punkt widzenia - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 45; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 18 Pod piramidami; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1273; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Kryptonim "Podmuch"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Siedlisko - odc. 8/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Myslovitz - "Miłość w czasach popkultury"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.7; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ludzie z Leśnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Taki pejzaż - Wielkie Jeziora Mazurskie. Krajobraz z lądolodem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 08:10 Tajniacy (13/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 09:10 Gorzka zemsta (46/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 10:05 Nocny kurs (18/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - rozrywka 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta (47/188) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Nikita 2 (16) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997 16:10 Życie na fali 2 (17/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs (18/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 19:10 Życie na fali 2 (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 Tarzan na Manhattanie (5/8) - serial przygodowy, USA 2003 21:10 Wzbierająca burza - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2002 23:10 Co za tydzień 23:40 Świat według Garpa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik (375) - magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Studio TVP Kultura Telekino - rozmowa 09:15 Telekino: Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz - film fantastyczny, Polska 1964 10:15 Andres Segovia. Pieśń gitary - film dokumentalny 11:05 JAJO wszędzie jest sztuka (21) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 JAJO wszędzie jest sztuka (22) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Człowiek, który kochał śmiech. Wspomnienie o Kazimierzu Brusikiewiczu - reportaż 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Curriculum vitae - film animowany, Czechy 1986 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 13:30 Jerozolima, moja miłość - film dokumentalny 14:40 Przewodnik (375) - magazyn kulturalny 14:45 Po drodze - film psychologiczny, Polska/Węgry 1979 16:30 Duet na Paoloncello i Petronone - film dokumentalny 17:00 Przewodnik (375) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Ivo Pogorelic - film dokumentalny 18:00 Salon filmowy TVP Kultura Peter Greenaway - publicystyka kulturalna 18:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Próby dla wymarłych organizmów - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1989 18:50 Dziewczyna i chłopak (6/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1978 19:35 KFPP Opole '91 Cytadela - koncert 19:45 KFPP Opole '91 Delator - koncert 20:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:05 Studio kultura Rozmowy (375) - rozmowa 20:30 Wujaszek Wania - dramat obyczajowy, Związek Radziecki 1970 22:05 Przewodnik - magazyn kulturalny 22:10 Cowboy Bebop (17/26) - serial animowany, Japonia 1998 22:40 Cowboy Bebop (18/26) - serial animowany, Japonia 1998 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Studio alternatywne (4) - rozmowa 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: MW2 na sucho - reportaż 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Art Noc - program artystyczny 00:30 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 00:35 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 00:55 Przewodnik (375) - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Kino nocne: Nosferatu wampir - horror, Niemcy 1978 02:40 Herbie Hancock, Joe Zawinul and Friedrich Gulda - koncert Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek Zwierzęta 6:30 Młode i dzikie Zwierzęta 7:00 Raport Animal Planet Zwierzęta 7:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie Zwierzęta 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 9:00 Cudowne psy Zwierzęta 9:30 Małpi biznes Zwierzęta 10:00 Szympansie dzienniki Zwierzęta 10:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki Zwierzęta 11:00 Dorastanie... Zwierzęta 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Zwierzęta 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 14:00 Małe zoo walczy! Zwierzęta 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze Zwierzęta 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze Zwierzęta 16:00 Z dziennika łowcy krokodyli Zwierzęta 16:30 Poskramiacz węży Zwierzęta 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami Zwierzęta 18:00 Cudowne psy Zwierzęta 18:30 Szympansie dzienniki Zwierzęta 19:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki Zwierzęta 19:30 Małpi biznes Zwierzęta 20:00 Rekordy zwierząt Zwierzęta 21:00 Wyprawy Corwina Zwierzęta 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston Zwierzęta 23:00 Życie zwierząt Zwierzęta 23:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania Zwierzęta 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata Zwierzęta 1:00 Rekordy zwierząt Zwierzęta 2:00 Wyprawy Corwina Zwierzęta 3:00 Cudowne psy Zwierzęta 3:30 Małpi biznes Zwierzęta Edusat 6:00 Pasmo sportowe Relacja 7:40 Pasmo sportowe Relacja 7:58 Program dnia Zapowiedź programu 8:00 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 8:50 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 9:40 Spotkania z filozofią Program edukacyjny 10:10 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 10:55 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 11:40 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny 12:25 Program dnia Zapowiedź programu 12:30 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny 13:20 Koncert finałowy festiwalu OSP Krynica Muzyka 15:20 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 16:10 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 16:55 Program dnia Zapowiedź programu 17:00 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 17:50 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 18:40 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny 19:30 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny 20:20 Podróż do Indii Program krajoznawczy 21:25 Program dnia Zapowiedź programu 21:30 Pasmo sportowe Relacja 23:05 Pasmo sportowe Relacja 23:30 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 0:20 Podstawy kształtowania osobowości Program edukacyjny 1:10 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 2:00 Etyka zawodowa Program edukacyjny 2:50 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny 3:40 Podstawy pedagogiki specjalnej Program edukacyjny Extreme Sports 6:00 Gen://ex Sporty ekstremalne 6:30 FIFA Beach Soccer Sporty ekstremalne 7:30 Canadian Moto Cross Sporty ekstremalne 8:30 Cactus Garden Sporty ekstremalne 9:00 Egos & Icons Sum 41 Sporty ekstremalne 10:00 The Raid Adventure Race Sporty ekstremalne 10:30 The Enduro at Erzberg Sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Hangin' with... Dre Powell Sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Masters of Stone Sporty ekstremalne 13:00 Experience - Kajak Waterfalls Sporty ekstremalne 13:30 FIFA Beach Soccer Sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Gen://ex Sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Masters of Stone Sporty ekstremalne 16:00 Egos & Icons Sum 41 Sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Gen://ex Sporty ekstremalne 17:30 High Octane 2006 Sporty ekstremalne 18:00 The Raid Adventure Race Sporty ekstremalne 18:30 The Enduro at Erzberg Sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Hangin' with... Dre Powell Sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Egos & Icons Sum 41 Sporty ekstremalne 21:00 FIFA Beach Soccer Sporty ekstremalne 22:00 FIM World Motocross 2007 Sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Gen://ex Sporty ekstremalne 23:30 High Octane 2006 Sporty ekstremalne 0:00 Egos & Icons Sum 41 Sporty ekstremalne 1:00 Canadian Moto Cross Sporty ekstremalne 2:00 The Raid Adventure Race Sporty ekstremalne 2:30 Masters of Stone Sporty ekstremalne 3:30 FIFA Beach Soccer Sporty ekstremalne Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle Serial rysunkowy 21:30 Fresh Air Informacje 22:00 Fresh Air Informacje 22:15 Fresh Air Informacje 22:30 Fresh Air Informacje 23:00 Game Play Informacje 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle Serial rysunkowy 23:45 Java Games Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Klipy Informacje Polsat 2 6:00 Komenda - odc. 97 6:30 Radość życia - odc. 11 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - odc. 381 7:30 Echo lasu - odc. 107 8:00 Pasjonaci - odc. 81 8:30 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 9:00 Interwencja - odc. 871 9:25 Samo życie - Serial obyczajowy odc. 744; Reżyseria: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak (Polska 2006) 10:00 Gra w ciemno - Teleturniej odc. 336 10:40 Duża przerwa - Serial komediowy "Strajk" odc. 2; Reżyseria: Mirosław Bork (Polska 2000) 11:05 Interwencja - odc. 871 11:30 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 12:00 Pierwsza miłość - Serial obyczajowy odc. 508; Reżyseria: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski (Polska 2007) 12:35 Będziesz moja - Serial obyczajowy odc. 5; Reżyseria: Ewa Pytka (Polska 2006) 13:20 Komenda - odc. 97 13:45 Interwencja - odc. 871 14:15 Się kręci - odc. 17 14:45 Radość życia - odc. 11 15:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - odc. 381 15:40 Echo lasu - odc. 107 16:05 Pasjonaci - odc. 81 16:30 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 17:00 Interwencja - odc. 871 17:25 Samo życie - Serial obyczajowy odc. 744; Reżyseria: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak (Polska 2006) 18:00 Gra w ciemno - Teleturniej odc. 336 18:40 Duża przerwa - Serial komediowy "Strajk" odc. 2; Reżyseria: Mirosław Bork (Polska 2000) 19:05 Interwencja - odc. 871 19:30 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 20:00 Pierwsza miłość - Serial obyczajowy odc. 508; Reżyseria: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski (Polska 2007) 20:35 Będziesz moja - Serial obyczajowy odc. 5; Reżyseria: Ewa Pytka (Polska 2006) 21:20 Komenda - odc. 97 21:45 Interwencja - odc. 871 22:15 Radość życia - odc. 11 22:45 Oblicza Ameryki - odc. 337 23:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - odc. 381 23:40 Echo lasu - odc. 107 0:05 Pasjonaci - odc. 81 0:30 Interwencja - odc. 872 1:00 Samo życie - Serial obyczajowy odc. 888; Reżyseria: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak (Polska 2007) 1:30 Oblicza Ameryki - odc. 337 2:00 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 2:30 Gra w ciemno - Teleturniej odc. 337 3:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! - Teleturniej odc. 28 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku